I Can't Wait to Be King
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: By UR. Can you guess what's up from the title? A young Yami presents his future prospects to young Bakura in a very unconventional way.


**Hey, here's another song fic for you. This time Yami err… "Atem" has the spotlight, but let's face it people, we've been calling him "Yami" for three years now, I'm not even going to try and break the habit, it's too hard!**

**The song this time is Elton John's "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from Disney's "The Lion King". This is the longer version of the song. Yeah, I know you're snickering out there at just the idea that this is the perfect song. **

**Incidentally then, this is the pre- pharaoh years for our title character. Bakura is in here solely for kicks and giggles. The hate had to start somewhere.**

**I Just Can't Wait to be King**

**By: Unrealistic**

The scene is the land of Ancient Egypt. The Pharaoh was ruling peacefully and there hadn't been any encounters with enemies. This particular day was a lazy one and at the palace there was nothing to do.

Apart from the normality, a farmer and his young son came to the palace on an appointment to see the Pharaoh about possibly receiving more land to plant the next year's harvest.

The man looked just like any normal Egyptian at the time. His son, however, was a different story. Typically Egyptians had black hair, the son had the opposite; almost pure white. Many times the farmer had sought the priests and mystics about his son's odd appearance. They had said not to worry about it and that it was a sign that he was something special. What kind of special they didn't specify. The boy didn't seem all that different from a regular kid.

Pushing the thoughts aside the farmer gave a polite, short bow to the guards as they let him in for his appointment.

One man went in to announce his arrival to the Pharaoh.

"His Highness, the farmer Kentu of Kuru Eruna has come on appointment about lands for next year's crops."

The Pharaoh gave the signal and Kentu ushered his son in the main hall with him.

"Your Greatness, I have come about the notice that was sent to me a half moon ago concerning the lands surrounding Kuru Eruna."

The Pharaoh nodded, as if remembering having the message sent. "Yes. I have heard word of your new farming techniques and the wonders they produce. I wanted to give you the deeds to more land off to the East to break in…"

As the Pharaoh continued on, the farmer's son felt something hit him. He turned to see nothing.

It hit him again. And again, nothing. The boy started to get agitated.

It hit him one more time and this time he found a piece of papyrus with writing on it. Because of his 'specialness' he had been taught to read. It was very messy writing, but it was legible enough.

'Hey Bakura! Guess who!'

The boy's eyebrow twitched and slowly turned around. Sure enough, there he was.

Bakura glanced at his father and then back at the Pharaoh. The two were enthralled in a conversation that could last a very long time. Something about his father's irrigation and crop rotation systems. Knowing his father, it could go on for hours and the Pharaoh seemed very interested. He then snuck over to the writer of the note.

"Wow, Bakura! It's been a really long time since you've been at the palace! It's too boring without you around!"

Bakura sighed. "Yeah, well I kinda live far away now, Yami. You know, ever since your dad hired my dad to do farming experiments," he said for extra measure.

The boy he was talking to was younger, by three or four years. At Bakura's statement his tri-colored, spiky hair seemed to droop. "Yeah, well if I were Pharaoh, I'd bring you back to live here in Memphis," Yami said wishfully.

Bakura shifted his eyes. In truth, he had been glad to get out of Memphis. Every day it had been the same thing; play with Yami. He had been practically babysitting the young prince and he wasn't even getting paid for it!

"Uh, right," Bakura said, not knowing how to respond without really hurting Yami's feelings. He was only seven, while Bakura was going on eleven.

"And if I were Pharaoh, I'd do a whole bunch of things I can't do now like stay up late at night and play games! I'll enter gaming tournaments, Bakura! Then I'll save people from the bad guys!"

Bakura yawned. "Right, sure you will."

"And all the girls will have a crush on me!"

"Hey, hey, slow down, you're not old enough for that yet." It was too late, Yami had entered dream mode.

/_Way behind the water hole_ /

"Ah, crud," Bakura said out loud. "I swear Yami will be the death of me."

/_A little down the line /_

"More like a lot down the line. You're too young. I'll be dead before I have to listen to you order me around again without you knowing what you're doing."

Yami growls as he listens to Bakura's statements. He's trying to have a fantasy here! Throughout the entire song he's trying to find a line Bakura has to agree to.

_  
/ The jungle and the plains and peaks_ /

"Jungle? What jungle, it's a desert out here!"

_/ Are scheduled to be mine /_

"Not if I can help it."

_/ I'm gonna be the ruler _/

"More like failure."

_/ Of most everything around_ /

"That amounts to a million people, a bunch of animals and a whole lot of sand," Bakura responded looking boringly at his nails. This just made Yami try harder.

_/ From the grandest of the mountains _/

"You mean sand dunes."

Now Yami is really getting mad. He's not just fantasizing anymore.

_/ To the humble common ground _/

This line he sings straight into Bakura's face. Bakura is caught off guard at this blatant insult.

"So now you're making fun of me for being a peasant? You've got nothing on me!"

So the real argument begins.

_/ My reign will be a super awesome thing_ /

Bakura smirks. "With you in charge, it'll be a super awesome disaster."

Yami fumes, then smirks himself.

_/ Oh, I just can't wait to be king_ /

Yami sings, but you can hear the word 'king' being stressed. As if saying to Bakura, 'I'm going to be king, not you'.

"You'd be incredibly easy to overthrow and …"

Yami cut him off.

_/ I'm gonna be a noble king_

_Unscrupulously fair /_

Bakura's face looks like it's about to pop with laughter at the last two lines. He can't say anything. He's thinking of all the times Yami kept all the toys to himself and being unfair.

Yami looks worried as he comes up with the next line

_/ I only need a little time  
Perhaps a little hair_ /

Bakura laughs out loud at this. "Trust me, you've got plenty of hair already… and in _three_ colors!" He just keeps laughing more.

Bakura just insulted his Yami. But, his father always told him it was special hair, nothing out of the ordinary. It's not _bad_ hair… is it?

_/ I'm gonna be the mane event _/

"…At the circus!" Bakura laughed more. This felt really good to get out after all these years. Hey, he could make a career out of ticking the prince off!

_/ Like no king was before /_

Yami looks over at Bakura who is laughing and not paying attention anymore. Little Yami sweatdrops and continues his song.

_/ I'm brushing up on looking down /_

"You should be more worried about brushing your hair!" More laughing.

_/ I'm working on my roar /_

Yami starts to steam. His face is red and you can almost see smoke coming out of his ears. He starts to smile deviously at Bakura.

_/ The fauna and the flora gonna swing /_

Yami rubs his hands together menacingly as he continues to look at the figure of a laughing Bakura on the floor.

/ _Oh, I just can't wait to be king /_

Without warning an instrumental break comes in and Yami starts to beat up Bakura. Bakura, being caught unaware, tries to fight back. They are soon surrounded in a cloud of dust.

_/ No one saying do this_ /

Yami punches Bakura in the face.

/_No one saying be there_ /

Bakura gives the prince a punch to the stomach.

/_No one saying stop that_ /

Both boys' respective father's walk past Yami and Bakura and don't even seem to notice the fight.

/_No one saying see here /_

Yami pokes Bakura in the eyes.

_/Free to run around all day_ /

Bakura runs around a pillar to put it between himself and the younger boy.

/_I'll be free to do it my way_ /

Yami finds a way to get around Bakura and lunges at him, only to have Bakura duck away at the last minute, sending Yami headfirst into the stone pillar.

Bakura stares at the prince throughout the instrumental break. He smirks.

"Maybe I do have a shot at beating him…" Before Bakura can elaborate on his plans, Yami wakes up and the singing continues as well as Bakura's heckling.

/_The time has come as someone said_ /

"For what? To duel?"

/_To talk of many things_ /

"Like dueling."

Yami glares at Bakura. How dare he make fun of his favorite game!

/_This may be true_ /

"I knew you'd agree with me."

/_But I would rather stick to talking kings /_

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Not back to this again."

_/It's easy to be royal if you're already leonine_ /

"Do you even know what that means?"

/_It isn't just my right even my left will be divine_ /

"You are a self-righteous little brat. They say that trait carries to adulthood."

/_The monarchy is waiting to go zing_ /

"You made that word up!"

/_Oh I just can't wait to be king /_

Bakura sighs as Yami finishes his song. "Hey, Yami, ten coins says you don't die of natural causes."

"Bakura, why are you being mean to me? You're my bestest friend," Yami said, whimpering.

Bakura winced. Yami sure knew how to bring out the puppy eyes.

"Bakura! Time to leave!" Bakura's father called.

"I gotta go," Bakura said quickly, before Yami could say another word.

**5, 000 years later…**

Bakura lay on the bottom half of a bunk bed. He was tired. Ryou had worn out the body by dancing too much at the camp party. Yes, he was at camp and yes, he was having a miserable time. Ryou had been having quite the time, however, getting himself an official fanclub. The only reason Bakura in control of the body was he had intended to do some sneaking around.

But he was too tired.

Sound asleep, he didn't notice the figure in the bunk above him creep around. The shadowy figure had spiked, porcupine hair, making it look scarier. Yet another reason camp had been so miserable. The figure lowered down an electronic device. Moonlight radiated off of it showing that it was a speaker.

The above figure turned it on and Bakura woke up instantly from loud music.

/_Way behind the water hole_ /

/_A little down the line_ /

/ _The jungle and the plains and peaks_ /

_/ Are scheduled to be mine /_

Bakura with bloodshot eyes yelled, "Stuff it, pharaoh!"

Yami snickered from the bunk above. "You just don't want to admit I was right. I did become king."

Bakura closed his eyes again and put the pillow around his head. "You were awfully bad at it though."

"That's just your biased opinion," Yami shot back.

"You sure we should be having this conversation? Yugi and Ryou might be listening and they still think we don't have our memories."

"So tomorrow we go back to trying to kill each other?"

"And me trying to take your Puzzle."

Yami sighed. "Okay, good night, thief. Have a miserable sleep."

"Good night, Pharaoh. I hate you."

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" That was the yell of the camp counselor.

"No, I really do hate you. Especially after that whole ordeal with the king song," Bakura said, eyes closed and lying on his back.

"That's okay because I despise you for being part of the reason I'll stuck in this stupid Puzzle. I could have been ruler for plenty more years if you hadn't revived Zork," Yami responded, lying on his side with his eyes also closed.

"I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't kept trying to capture and kill me."

"You were robbing tombs."

"Everyone has something they're good at. That just happened to be my source of income."

"And you were trying to kill _me_ first."

"And you…"

The two spent the rest of the night doing that. In the morning Yugi and Ryou would be falling asleep in their food and during games.

**End.**

**From the desk of Unrealistic,**

**That one was a little odd to do. It went on longer than I intended, but I wasn't sure how to end it. My favorite one of the two is "I wanna talk about me", but this one is okay. Some one else might find it funny. **

**I know it's a little impossible for Bakura and Yami to have known each other before the whole Zork thing, but I like to entertain the idea that they did. I haven't decided if it were funnier if they were friends or enemies as children, but I'll be giving it more deliberation.**

**Until Next Time, **

**Unrealistic :-)**


End file.
